Five Times Edward Cullen Never Killed Bella Swan
by sonicwaffles
Summary: I could kill you quite easily Bella, simply by accident... You don't realise how incredibly breakable you are. I can never, never afford to lose any kind of control when I'm with you" Twilight, pg 271


_Here are some things which never happened._

**I.**

As I took my seat next to Edward Cullen, I noticed his body become rigid in his chair. Slowly, he turned to stare at me, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face - fervent, intense, and his eyes! Coal black, shining under the fluorescents. I shrank back in my chair, a thrill of fear racing through me.

He smiled then, not the kind of smile to calm or reassure me, but one that chilled me to the bone. It was cold, hungry. There was no kindness in it, none of the easy familiarity of friendship.

I shivered, and turned away, trying to focus on the lecture, though my insatiable curiosity meant I could not resist the occasional sideways peek. His body was angled towards me, his face relaxed in contentment, eyes closed, lips curved up slightly at the corners as if he were thinking pleasant thoughts. Once again I noticed how inhumanly beautiful he was, and despite my fear felt my body react as anyone else would someone so physically alluring.

Slowly, as if aware of my gaze, his dark eyes slid open, focusing on mine. I saw my face reflected back at me, terrified. His behaviour was not hostile, nor threatening in any way, though the impulse to run was growing stronger by the second. He cocked his head to the side, a deep sigh escaping his lips.

I blinked. _Whoosh. _A breeze stirred my hair as a dull thump sounded to my left.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _I lifted my head, turned to see my closest neighbour staring back at me with glassy green eyes, blank and empty. Her body lay slumped against the table, head bent away at a sickening angle. There was no doubt in my mind she was dead.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _My head snapped to the right, heart pounding in terror. More bodies slumped on table tops, more empty, staring eyes.

A scream broke free from my throat, broken off suddenly as I was hit by something solid and heavy, propelling me backwards onto the floor. For a moment I felt only fear, until my head filled with a scent so delicious, so perfect, that I began to relax into it, despite myself.

Edward sucked in a ragged breath, pressing his face to my neck. His body shuddered against mine and he gave a small moan, nose skimming my jawline. His messy bronze hair brushed against my cheek, softer than silk. He pulled me forward then, so that my racing heart was pressed against his chest, my head falling backwards exposing my neck.

He pressed his mouth to my pulse gently, wrapping an arm tenderly around my back to hold me against his body. In another lifetime it could have been a loving act, had not his teeth grazed against my skin and pain burned through my flesh.

Seemingly instantly, my mouth filled with the coppery tang of blood, and my cries fell dead and gurgling in my throat. My vision began to haze as my lungs fought for air, and my hands scrabbled uselessly at Edward's shirt.

Then, the black.

**II.**

"No!" Alice gasped aloud, her blank eyes focusing on mine just moments before her vision became reality. The van, skidding out of control, Bella in it's path, certain to be crushed, a flash of crimson, blood and eyes.

_Not her! _The words shouted in my head as I thoughtlessly threw myself across the lot and between the girl and certain death. I was vividly aware of her fragile body as we crashed to the pavement together, my torso shielding her from further injury.

The van squealed as it twisted around the body of the truck, finally coming to a rest with a final screech as all the windows smashed and rained onto the asphalt. Silence fell over the lot and the scent of her freshly spilt blood swirled around my head.

Her hands flew to her scalp, the scarlet rapidly spreading through her hair giving away a wound I had not considered as I carelessly threw her from harms way. It was not serious, though stitches would no doubt be necessary. Unconciously I leant towards her, the freely flowing blood a terrible siren call.

_Edward no! _Alice's hysterical voice broke into my thoughts, her mind filled with visions of Bella Swan's lifeless body limp in my arms, my eyes deepest red. The monster roared with delight, the frangrance filling my head too strong a temptation for me to resist.

'Let me look' I said quietly, amazed as she obidiently removed her hands from the tangle of bloodied hair. Hurt as she was, her expression was one of absolute trust. Had I not desperately wished for such trust just minutes ago? How little I deserved it now.

'I'll try not to hurt you' The monster purred, as I tenderly parted Bella's hair. I would not hurt her, that much she deserved. If she must die to satiate my thirst, then it would not be painful.

'I'm not afraid of that' She chuckled, and then winced.

_Oh Bella, you should be afraid_. Alice's thoughts were disturbingly like an inner monolouge. Even now she was screaming in her head for the silly human girl to run, as if that would save her. I felt the growl build up in my chest, errupt over my lips.

Bella gasped, and I saw the fear written on her face, the monster reflected in her eyes. There was no trace of humanity left to hide me now. Still, I smiled at her, listening to her heart race, smelling the rush of adrenaline through her veins.

To fight or to flee? Neither course of action would save her.

There was a satisfying crunch as I twisted her neck and she fell limp in my arms.

**III.**

The police officer leant back in his chair and surveyed me over his many chins, eyes narrowing. I sighed, none of the kids from the rez had a good reputation, but he couldn't honestly believe I'd done this to Bella.

'So, Mr Black, you saw Miss Swan on the night in question?' They had interviewed my dad ahead of me, so I was certain they already knew the answer to this question.

'Yeah. I went with my dad to watch the game at Chief Swan's house' He nodded, made a note on his clipboard.

'And what time did you leave the residence?' Yet again, another obvious question. did they even bother reading the other interview reports?

'Around nine. We went home just after the game finished' I remembered asking if she planned on visiting the beach again soon, the way she'd skirted around the question. Didn't matter now. I'd never even said good bye to her, and three hours later she was dead.

'Describe that night in detail for me Mr Black' I sighed again. I hated this part. They took your words and twisted them all around, usually to make it look like you were in the wrong.

'We got to Charlie's place and we had to wait, maybe five minutes until he got back from, well, here. Bella was home though, so she let us in. Then I went into the kitchen and helped her get dinner while my dad and Charlie watched the game. After that we went out into the lounge with them and talked. When the game finished we went home, like I said.' The officer was scribbling furiously on his clipboard now.

'You say you went into the kitchen with her to prepare dinner. Did you talk to her?'

'Well, yeah.' I sensed he wanted to know the nature of our conversation. 'We talked about my car for a while, and then I asked about the guy who gave her a lift home' He practically leapt from his chair.

'A man gave her a lift home?' He sounded excited. I couldn't manage any emotion beside a somewhat disinterested numbness.

'Yeah, a guy from her school. Edward Cullen' His eyebrows had raised so high they disappeared into his hair.

'Doctor Cullen's son?' I nodded slowly.

'You said you asked about him in the kitchen? What was her response?' The officer seemed very interested in Edward, whatever he had to do with it.

'She told me his name. I guess she was kind of embarrassed, so I didn't ask anything else' No way was I going to mention how weird my dad was about the whole thing.

'He gave her a lift home, did you see them together?'

'Yeah, when we got to the house. I noticed his car first and then him, Bella was already out of the car though, and he didn't talk to her, he just looked at us and drove off' I wondered if that gave him motive, driving her home. He didn't seem to give off any murderous vibes, but then again, it wasn't as if I'd seen that much of him.

'Were they in a sexual relationship?' I blinked. I didn't want to think about Bella like that. Sure she was pretty, and with a guy like Cullen, well, no one would blame her for trying. But I didn't want to think of them together, I didn't want my memories of her tainted that way.

'I don't know if it was like that, but she definitely liked him' The officer nodded, a flicker of something passing across his face.

'Did you notice anything odd about her behaviour that night? Anything strike you as unusual?' I shook my head.

'She had new perfume on? Sorry, I dunno what you want me to say, but she was just the way she always was' He nodded, leant back in his chair.

'Thank you for your time Mr Black. You've been very helpful.'

Really?' My annoyance was breaking through the surface. The officer looked up at me pleasantly.

'Mr Black, you were friends with Miss Swan, and understandably her death is upsetting for you. But what information you've given us could help identify a suspect. The sooner we catch the person who did this, the sooner they'll pay for what they did to her.' I nodded numbly, understanding the words he hadn't said.

Bella had been murdered, and right now, Edward Cullen was looking like the main suspect.

**IV.**

'What do you mean, missing?' I looked at the young officer, his eyes eyes wide with terror.

'Her truck was found on the one-ten. They went over it with a fine-tooth comb, but all they found was a man's sweater on the passenger seat. No sign of Bella. It's been two days Chief, we'd like to declare her officially mi-'

'Don't say it. Don't even think it. Just go find my daughter and bring her home to me' He nodded, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead. Without a second look he turned and fled from the office.

Immediately I processed the idea that Bella had skipped town with a boy. It seemed so ridiculous as to be laughable. That simply was not in Bella's nature. Besides, she'd made it abundantly clear she had no interest in any of the boys in town.

And yet, that sweater... my mind threw up every candidate it could think of. The Newton boy? The other boy she'd mentioned in her class, Eric? Not Crowley, surely. There was Jacob of course, but he was a little young for her just yet, and I was sure after two days Billy would have informed me if his son had disappeared too. Another name floated to the top of the heap, though she'd only mentioned it once since she'd arrived. The Cullens. What was the youngest boys name, Edwin? Edward? Something old-fashioned like that. I couldn't imagine him being Bella's type at all, yet the image would not allow itself to be beaten back down.

Without thinking, I reached for the phone, dialled the familiar number.

'Forks Hospital' A woman's dour voice answered.

'Dr. Cullen, please'

'Just a moment' She said tonelessly, and there was a click and the sound of another phone being lifted.

'Dr. Cullen' He was surprised indeed to have the chief of police asking if he'd seen his youngest son in the past two days.

'I assure you Edward is at home. You're free to ring the house if you'd like to speak to him personally' His voice was calm and kind, and I could imagine him sitting behind his desk, the nurses making excuses to walk past his office.

'No, that's fine. Thank you for your help' I placed the phone back in its cradle, staring at it silently for a very long time. For some reason I couldn't shake the image. Bella and Edward. Impossible.

The clatter of doors broke me apruptly from my revirie. I looked up at the same officer, his eyes wide with a different kind of fear now.

'We found a body'

**V.**

'Edward' Bella's voice was weak, feeble, the energy she used to speak a clear effort. 'Stay, Edward...' She was trying to inject a sense of authority into her words, her body rebelling against conciousness. I patted her forehead soothingly, ignoring the ferocious growl from Edward as he lunged forward again, the victor in the internal battle obvious.

Framed by the shadows of flames dancing on the walls, his face was filled with darkness and fury. Bloodlust was etched in every feature.

'Edward, no!' Alice's voice was high and panicked, as she struggled to pull her brother away from the limp girl on the floor. He pushed her tiny form away as easily as if she were a rag doll. In a hundreth of a second she was back again, clinging to his back, tiny fingers digging into his flesh. Her face was screwed into a look of absolute determination as she clawed indiscriminately at his skin.

Edward growled again, and I instinctively moved to shield Bella from him, curling her battered body against my own. The smell of her blood tickled my nose, my own inner demon raising its head briefly in curiosity. Unsatisfied, it returned to its slumber.

Edward's flat black eyes met mine, hungry and hollow. 'Move, Carlisle' He said slowly, carefully. 'I don't want to hurt you' He annunciated every syllable carefully, struggling to keep his voice low and even.

'I can't do that. You know I can't' I made my tone soft, feeling Bella fall limp against my chest. Her heart beat erratically, her body cooling against mine. The crimson seeping from her head and her hand was slowing, the dark mess coagulating in her hair. Her pale skin had taken on the sickly grey pallor of bloodless flesh.

'She's dying Edward. Don't let it be this way' I said quietly, watching his body tense and slacken, the battle waging once more.

'Bella' His voice cracked, filled with grief. He relaxed, falling to the floor, his body convulsing with dry, tearless sobs. Alice slid from his back and was at my side in a moment, her cool hands cupping Bella's face,

'Why didn't I see this?' She whispered, voice smaller than I had ever known it. I shook my head, watching her slink back to her brother, taking him in her arms. Jasper, unseen outside, was reacting to his siblings collected grief, the waves of sorrow and anger buffeting against us.

The flames danced, ever higher, and then she was gone.


End file.
